When an electronic text editing tool is used for writing a document, a user often inserts some tables as supplemental illustration. Because text content may be adjusted, a table may be adjusted when a document is being edited, such as according to a relevant specification or requirement. The adjustment may be as follows: the content of rows is converted into the content of columns, or the content of columns is converted into the content of rows, or a table header of rows or columns is cancelled. Currently, how to ensure the quick management of table graphics on the premise of unchanged content of a table in an electronic text editing tool becomes a difficulty of text editing.